User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Tamriel Total War: Rules and Guidelines
This blog is to serve as aid to users that are a part of the Tamriel Total War RP, especially for new users. Below are unique rules and guidelines for the RP. Rules *You must make the ruler of your nation, he/she is an obligatory character. **The only exception to this rule is when the ruler of your nation is going to die very soon and be replaced by your character. *You cannot have the Imperial City as your city-state. *You can only have one city in your nation. As you start out with only one city-state and its immediate surrounding area. **Any other location needs to be conquered in-game. *You cannot start out with important artifacts, like Daedric Artifacts or artifacts like: the Jagged Crown, Ysgramor's Shield, Yngol's Helm, etc. **All such artifacts must be earned, obtained through the RP. *You can only obtain a Daedric Artifact if you are a worshiper of the specific Daedric Prince who's artifact you are trying to obtain. It must be obtained by serving the Prince and eventually becoming their champion. *Your nation can only have one special unit to begin with. However when they conquer another major city they may get access to that city-state's special unit, however they'd number less than your primary special unit. Guidelines *Tamriel is 100 times larger than it appears in TES V:Skyrim as being. As such distances are much larger and cities are much larger. **For Example: It takes roughly 4-5 months to travel from Windhelm to Markarth. Windhelm has a population of roughly 5500 citizens and a military of roughly 1000 soldiers. *When thinking of soldiers generally major cities have around 1000, towns have around 700, and villages have around 300. **Soldiers are the guards + levies + uncalled levies. How much each of the three is out of your soldiers depends on the size of your city and if you have Fort and such locations to hold your soldiers. The uncalled levies are the soldiers that aren't on active duty and are just chilling in the city. The levies are the soldiers that are currently doing something, holding a garrison in a Fort or patrolling roads for example. Guards are the soldiers that protect your city, maintaining the law and order there. *Your vassals don't give you all their soldiers. They only give you around 60-70% percent of it. The rest remain with them to protect their own city-state. *You may draft some peasants to temporarily fill your army's ranks, but that would upset them and could cause a revolt as well as causing your nation to make less money as there is less people to work. The only circumstances in which the peasants don't get upset from being drafted is when you are either in a defensive war, you are defending against invaders, or if you are in a holy war, attacking or defending against heretics. Heretics are all those not of your religion. *Time will be passing so your ruler and other characters will eventually die, so having them continue their family line is important. **The GM will post whenever the year changes and give an estimate of where in the year the RP is currently. He will also post the updated ages for all the characters once the year changes. *There are plenty of locations other than the major cities to conquer and vassalize. Bellow are a few of them. **For Locations in Black Marsh see here. **For Locations in Elsweyr see here. **For Locations in Hammerfell see here. **For Locations in High Rock see here. **For Locations in Morrowind see here. **For Locations in Skyrim see here or here. **For Locations in the Summerset Isles see here. **For Locations in Valenwood see here. **For Locations in Cyrodiil see here. *Race (Culture) and Religion of your ruler plays a big part in diplomacy with other nations and ruling of you nation. If your Race and/or Religion is different from another nation's then diplomacy with them is tougher. If it is different from your own nation's or cities' then it is much more difficult to rule them. *Opposite religions, like Eight and Nine Divines for example or Almsivi and Reclamations, hate each other. Different religions, like Divines and Dunmeri religions for example, dislike each other. Similar religions, like Divines and Nordic Pantheon, are indifferent and same religions like each other. *It is extremely ill-advised to conquer a city that has the predominant race and/or religion different than that of your ruler. It will cause major problems for ruling as the citizens will dislike him and could even cause rebellions. **The only way to avoid this is to kill most, if not all, of the population of the city. However this is seen by other nations as an atrocity and inhumane, thus making diplomacy difficult with nearby nations. **You can change the predominant race and religion of a city by having your ruler's diplomatic and religious advisors try to spread your culture and religion, respectively, in the city. However that will take time, years in fact. Roughly 1-2 depending on how different your race and religion are to the city's. *Attacking a city of a different religion is also not advised as sometimes the nearby nations of that religion may join the war to defend against you, the heretical invader. This is especially true if your religion is radically different from those nations or if you're ruler is already disliked by them. *It takes an extremely long time to build a city. At first a new construction starts out as a settlement, which takes about half a year to build. Then another half a year to become a large settlement. It then takes a whole year for it to become a village, then 2 years to become a large village. Another 3 to become a town, 4 years to become a large town and finally 5 years to become a city. So to make a city it takes 16 years, it also takes plenty of money and people. So generally it is much easier to conquer nearby towns and villages instead of trying to build new ones. Category:Blog posts Category:Tamriel Total War